


Sherlock's Knight in Shining Armour

by CharisaAce



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Bullying, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisaAce/pseuds/CharisaAce
Summary: "John defending Sherlock when one of the Yarders insults him at a crime scene" prompt





	Sherlock's Knight in Shining Armour

“Sherlock, could you please not insult any of the Yarders today?” asked John as they were on their way to the crime scene.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I’m not insulting them, John, I’m merely stating the obvious. It’s not my fault they can’t handle the truth.”  
“Yes, well, perhaps you should keep that truth to yourself,” suggested John.  
“What for?” was confused Sherlock.  
“Sherlock, please. For me,” pleaded John and squeezed Sherlock’s knee.  
“Fine,” sighed Sherlock. 

As soon as they arrived to the crime scene, John saw Anderson making his way towards them. He sighed internally and prepared for the inevitable. 

“Hello, Freak, came for your fix?” smirked Anderson.  
Sherlock ignored him and tried to do his job but Anderson wouldn’t have it.  
“Did you suddenly go deaf?” he laughed.  
Sherlock kept ignoring him. “Lestrade, it was the brother, try to arrest him as quick as you can, he will probably try to escape the country.”  
“I’m talking to you, Freak,” shouted Anderson. “Did you finally come to terms that you are a psychopath who only solves crimes because they turn you on? Because they turn on a freak like you?”  
“I think that’s enough, Anderson,” firmly said John.  
Anderson just laughed. “Really, John? You are going to be on his side? I bet you a hundred pounds he kills someone in the next two weeks. He may even kill you and use you to do some of his disgusting experiments. What is he, a three-year-old? Experiments! Hah!”

If John hadn’t watched Sherlock, he wouldn’t have noticed the hurt look in his eyes before Sherlock quickly turned away from them. Usually, he would say something back, something witty and maybe even cruel, but not today. Today he promised John he would try to be civil and not insult anybody. Anderson was making it really hard for him but he had to at least try. For John. He would do anything for John. 

“How did he even get you to be his flatmate? Did he hypnotise you? I mean, who would voluntarily live with Sherlock Holmes? Really, John, I have no idea how you can put up with his obnoxious and creepy personality,” continued Anderson, oblivious to the anger that was boiling inside John.  
“Anderson,” warned Lestrade. “Stop it.” He could see John clenching his fists, trying to stay calm.  
“And can you imagine him as a child?” Anderson shuddered. “Even his parents probably wanted to get rid of him.”

That was when all hell broke loose. John punched Anderson and broke his nose.  
“Don’t you ever insult Sherlock again. Do you hear me?” he said in a dangerously low and calm voice. “Don’t forget, I’m a doctor, I know exactly which bones I could break. I know how I can ruin your life. One more bad word about Sherlock and you would wish you had never been born. Is that clear?” He then turned to Sherlock. “Come on, we’re going home.”

Sherlock followed him, still shocked and confused. Why would John do something like that? For him? 

“You’re awfully quiet, Sherlock,” remarked John when they were on their way home. “You really shouldn’t believe anything Anderson said, you know he is-”  
“Why did you hit him?” interrupted Sherlock.  
John stared at him. “He insulted you, Sherlock. He said things, awful things, that you must not-”  
“But you hit him. You hit someone from the Met. You even broke his nose,” Sherlock interrupted again.  
John laughed a little. “Well, yeah, I guess I did. But he did have a weird nose. He might be grateful I broke it, that way he would be forced to get a nose job.”  
Sherlock chuckled and kissed John. “Thank you. No one ever did that for me.”  
John smiled. “Well, I’m glad to be your knight in shining armour then.”

Sherlock beamed. His John. His kind, good-hearted, loving John. His knight in shining armour.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to ACD, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.


End file.
